Shadowcat
Shadowcat, real name Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, is a Mutant who possesses the ability to become cognitively intangible. She is the second youngest member of the X-Men. Kitty led a very sheltered life before joining the X-Men. History Kitty lived in Northbrook, Illinois and was a big fan of Superman. Due to her sheltered life, Kitty was constantly bullied at her high school. She first manifested her powers in her sleep and was shocked to find her blanket stuck in her house's ceiling by her powers. After being tormented in her school by bullies, Kitty unwittingly used her powers to phase through out her locker and stumble into Lance Alvers. The moment they met, Lance tried to comfort her with his sympathy by revealing in having a similar power to create earthquakes. This, however, only frightens Kitty. She was then met by Jean Grey, who tried to calm her and reveal the fact that she is a mutant, but was likewise frightened away. While moping alone, Kitty was met face-to-face with Superman himself. The sight of him enlighten her mood, and Superman reassured her that there is nothing wrong about herself being a mutant. After Superman was forced to go into another rescue, Kitty is met again with Lance, who was completely skeptical of Superman's generosity and offered Kitty his help to control her powers. Kitty met Lance at their school during the night and she concentrated in controlling her powers by phasing inside the school's principle office. There she realized Lance was wanting her to help him steal test answers, and believed she was being manipulated for Lance's own reasons. When Lance gets out of control and was subsequently beaten by Superman, Kitty joins the X-Men. Powers and Abilities Intangibility Kitty is capable of generating a form of molecular repulsion that causers her moelcules to move away from and around other molecules as well as condense them. This renders her body ephemeral, allowing her to pass through solid objects, utilize her magnetic distortion to scramble electronic systems, and extend her intangibility to anything she touches. Personality Kitty is a sweet, upbeat, cheerful and optimistic teenage girl, although she did have some naive tendencies due to having lived a sheltered life before joining the X-Men. Caring and sympathetic, she is considered virtuous in almost all respects. Kitty isn't the most athletic person and her culinary skills are a constant source of dismay among the others. Regardless, she is a loyal friend and teammate as she's always willing to help others in need. Relationships Superman Kitty considered herself Superman's #1 fan, and for a time, she harbored a deep crush on him. She felt really excited when she first met the hero in person, as her offered her comfort when she felt scared and confused about her mutant powers. After joining the X-Men, Kitty wanted to "seal the deal" by trying to catch Clark under the mistletoe during the Christmas party, although she eventually realized that she only loved him in a platonic way. The two still remained friends afterwards, and Kitty decided that she would find someone good enough for Clark (eventually doing so with Alison Blaire). She seems fond of guilt-tripping Clark into doing what she wants by giving him "puppy dog eyes". Avalanche Kitty and Lance Alvers (AKA Avalanche) had known each other for some time prior to the beginning of the story. Lance tried to take advantage of Kitty's powers to steal the test answers for easy money under the guise of helping her, which caused her to become angry at him for tricking her, and at herself for being so naive. Lance seemed fond of calling her "Pretty Kitty" to tease her. During a training trip, as the X-Men tried to help a family whose father had been trapped inside a cave, Lance felt the impulse to help them when they accidentally caused a landslide that almost fell upon them. Kitty realized it had been him, and although he tried to deny it, she told him "I don't think you're as bad as you think you are" and gave him a kiss on the cheek as thanks. After the Asteroid M incident, and thanks to Superman's influence, Lance joined the X-Men, and started a relationship with Kitty. Background Information Category:Characters Category:X-Men members Category:Women Category:Mutants Category:Bayville Sirens